Just Right with Blondie Lockes: Ravenʻs Mysterious Date
by JT Cat
Summary: Blondie tries to find out where Ravenʻs date is, but where in Ever After could Raven be? Basically an EAH webisode as a fanfiction. Really cheesy but maybe a bit cute. Please review me ideas for webisode fanfictions!


It was tough being a reporter. Especially if you were eccentric Blondie Lockes, who was always sniffing out the peas under the mattress. It was her job to capture every exciting moment of Ever After High. But sometimes there were no very exciting moments at Ever After High. Thatʻs when this bubbly reporter got desperate.

Blondie Lockes thought for a moment, "If I was excitement, where would I be?" As she thought for a moment, she traced back all the places sheʻd been. "Okay, Blondie, Iʻve already been to Hocus Latte Cafe, Glass Slipper Shoe Boutique, Rapunzelʻs Tower Hair Salon, Red Shoes Dance Club, even Mad Hatter of Wonderlandʻs Hat and Tea Shoppe!"

Blondie twirled her golden curls, then looked at a lonely Humphrey Dumpty, "Hey, whereʻs Dexter? Heʻs supposed to be filming with us."

"Today in class, it was super hard! Besides, he did promise to go through all of your ʻJust Rightʻ files and pick out the top ten to be nominated for ʻBest Episode of Just Rightʻ. Heʻs probably doing it now as we speak."

"Oh, well how thoughtful of him," Blondie got an idea, "Humphrey, Iʻm going to Apple and Ravenʻs dorm room! Wait here please."

She snatched her Mirror Pad from Humphreyʻs hands and bounded towards the dorms. In no time, Blondie had reached the girlsʻ dorm room. She knocked loudly, "Hey, Apple, got anything juicy for my show?"

"Just a moment, dear," a very princessy voice called from the other side of the door. Apple White opened up and smiled perfectly, "Hello, Blondie. Iʻm sorry, but I donʻt have anything new to share with you."

"Aww!" Blondie whined, "Nothing with Daring?"

"No," Apple gasped, "Speaking of boyfriends, Raven told me she had a date with one of the guys from her classes."

"Really? Did she say where?" Yes! Blondie had struck gold!

Apple concentrated for a moment, then said, "You could try the Mad Hatterʻs Tea Shoppe. Raven loves that place."

"Thank you. Good bye!" Blondie ran off as fast as she could with high heels on back to Humphrey. "Humphrey! Weʻre going to the Mad Hatterʻs Tea Shoppe!"

"Why?"

"Thereʻs a story waiting to happen." Blondie dragged the poor egg prince to the Village of Bookend, where they found Maddie Hatter sipping tea from an upside-ways teacup. "Hello, Maddie, have you seen Raven anywhere? I heard sheʻs on a date."

"Raven?" Maddie looked around frantically at the visitors, "Is anyone of you Raven?!"

As mumbles of "no" and "uh-uh" arose from the crowd, Maddie turned around to Blondie, "Well, you just missed her. She was here a second ago, but I think she mentioned going to the Enchanted Forest next."

"Alright, thank you," Blondie grabbed a dizzy Humphrey and marched out of the door, "To the Enchanted Forest!"

In the Enchanted Forest, Blondie met Ashlynn playing with a young family of rabbits, "Hello, Blondie. Whoʻs the broadcasts going?"

"All will be going hexcellent if you can tell me where Raven went," Blondie asked eagerly. Surely, someone like Raven wouldnʻt leave an area without being there for at least ten minutes!

"Oh, sorry, you just missed her," Ashlynn said, "She said she had left something in the Forest, but then went to help Briar out of a thicket right across that section of the Forest."

"Alright! Bye!" Blondie knew that Raven couldnʻt possibly take such a short amount of time to untangle Briar from a thicket. Blondie had once tried to untangle herself out of Briarʻs parachutes and needed help from a trusty pair of scissors. Letʻs just say some skin was chafed and some hairs were cut.

Blondie ran through the woods to find an out of breath Briar. Her helmet was still on, and her parachute still needed to be pulled out of the bushes. Blondie held up her Mirror Pad, "Briar, what happened."

"Well, I was parachuting, then the straps holding me to the vehicle broke. Luckily, I crashed into a thicket where I conveniently found Raven looking around for something. I called to her to help me out, and quicker than a second, she got me out. If youʻre looking for her, she just left to Hocus Latte Cafe."

"Oh, okay then," Blondie ran off with an almost unconscious Humphrey from being thwacked so many times by bushes, trees, and people. "Goodbye!"

Blondie tumbled into Hocus Latte Cafe, "Raven? Are you here?"

Hopper Croakington walked up to them, "Hey, Blondie, Humphrey. Howʻs it going? Whatʻdʻya need?"

"Have you seen Raven anywhere?" Blondie asked hopefully, thinking there was no way Raven couldnʻt be here.

"Nope," Hopper shook his head, "She said she was going to Rapunzelʻs Tower Hair Salon to ask Poppy for something."

"Fine!" Blondie growled with impatience as she ran out of the door without a hint of goodbye.

"Poppy!" Blondie shouted, "Whereʻs—?"

"Sorry, but weʻre closed, Blondie," Poppy said as she ushered Blondie outside, "If youʻre looking for Raven, sheʻs at the Glass Slipper Boutique. I heard from a hext that you were looking for her."

"Of we go, Humphrey!"

Blondie charged into the boutique, "Ashlynn, whereʻs Raven?"

Ashlynn looked very surprised, "Weʻre closed now, but Raven said she was going on her date now."

"Where?" the bubbly blonde was seriously getting annoyed.

"She didnʻt say," Ashlynn said regretfully, "But maybe you could try their dorm."

By the time Blondie got back to Raven and Appleʻs dorm, she was out of breath. She knocked wearily on Appleʻs door again. "Apple, are you in here?"

Apple quickly opened the door, "Oh my godmother! Blondie, are you alright?"

"I just ran into every shop in Bookend and every inch of the Enchanted Forest," Blondie huffed and puffed, "I never knew Bookend had so many shops!"

"Huh, interesting," Apple turned around to get something, "Blondie, wait right here."

"Okay," Blondieʻs legs buckled before she fainted to the ground. She groaned painfully, because not only running a lot was hurtful, but so was running in high heels. Next time she was going to lots of places, she would pack hiking boots, an entire meal, and an advanced first aid kit.

Apple returned to the door and looked down, "Itʻs official. Youʻve been to more places than any other Ever After High student has ever done! Congrats! Iʻd say thatʻs something you should put on ʻJust Rightʻ, donʻt you think?"

Blondie laughed, "Yeah, I should put that." Blondie pushed herself up, leaning on her arms, "By the way, whereʻs Raven?"

"Probably still on her date," Apple shrugged, "I heard she had quite an eventful one."

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Raven!" Dexter Charming rushed to his not-so-secret crush.

"Dexter, Iʻm fine," Raven giggled as she hugged the nerdy prince, "Itʻs not like I was dying or anything."

"I know, but," Dexter took Ravenʻs hands into his, "I want this to be special."

"Of course I know that," Raven ruffled Dexterʻs hair, "Cʻmon, the movie hasnʻt started yet."

Hand in hand, the two walked into the movie, together and Blondie-free. "Why were you so late?" asked Dexter.

"Oh, what a story! Youʻll never believe it . . . but my dragon Nevermore decided to go on a treasure hunt."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and we had to go around to all of these shops and look at everything. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy! Anyways, it was really bad. Apparently, Nevermore needed some ingredients to get her revenge on Gala, Appleʻs fox. Gala mustʻve done something really upsetting to set Nevermore off."

Both Dexter and Raven started laughing, but the employee there glared at them to be quiet. But even after that, Dexter and Raven still had a good time, and nobody knew about it. Which was fine with them. After all, the end is only the beginning.

**Hello, everyone! I wrote this story specifically for humor, and it sucks, but I thought maybe I could write a weekly story featuring only the students of Ever After High (no OCs) that was like a webisode, just as a fanfiction. Review if you think itʻs a good idea! **

**Don't miss "Just Right with Blondie Lockes: Flying Fur, Pranks, and Peanut Butter" to see what Nevermore was dragging Raven around for and what happened after. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
